In order to provide the user of a bicycle, in particular a mountain bike or a racing bike, with different gears for different speeds and different road and path profiles, derailleurs are used in which multiple sprockets of different sizes are provided at the rear wheel hub. These sprocket packages, also referred to as the cogset, are connected via a freewheel to the hub, i.e., the hub body. The freewheel ensures that during a forward motion of the pedals the drive force is transmitted to the rear wheel via the chain, and that during a motion in the opposite direction, i.e., when the crank is moving backwards or is at a standstill and at the same time the bicycle is moving forward, the sprocket, i.e., the cogset, is decoupled from the hub body. In particular for expert-level mountain biking as well as professional mountain cycling, the force-transmitting components are subjected to high forces and extreme loads, while at the same time the bicycle must be as light as possible. The demands on weight are so stringent that even a reduction by a few grams is considered a success. A rear wheel hub is known from DE 10 2007 030 190 A1 in which a freewheel arrangement has two toothed disks with spur or face gearing, also referred to as star ratchet, both of which are supported in a floating manner and pressed against one another by a respective spring, the spur gearings being designed in such a way that torque acting on the sprocket via the chain is transmitted in one direction, while in the opposite rotational direction the toothed disks are moved apart from one another in the axial direction against the elastic force, thus ensuring a freewheeling state. However, it has been shown that this hub still has a fairly high weight.